Aferrados a clichés
by Mary chan21
Summary: Tres situaciones en las que Toudou hace honor a su título y una en la que se olvida de ser princesa. MakiTou.


Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Wataru Watanabe. ¡Abajo hay más notas!

* * *

 **Beso**

Estaban en una tarde de lluvia, de esas torrenciales al salir de clases. Y como Jinpachi era un chico inteligente, ¡le había propuesto a Maki-chan juntarse precisamente ese día, porque ya había visto lo mal que estaría el clima! Así que, en todo su trayecto hasta chiba, sólo podía pensar en la inmensa (y cursi) oportunidad que tenía delante de su romántica imaginación: mientras Maki-chan (despistado y adorable Maki-chan) no hubiese visto el tiempo ayer, ni revisado cómo estaría el clima… ¡compartirían paraguas! ¡Kya! Estaba que se desmayaba de la emoción… pero no, porque hoy era el día de compartir paraguas, no de desmayarse en los brazos de su querido peliverde, duh (eso quedaba para otra ocasión~)

— ¡Toudou-san! ¡Qué sorpresa encontrarle aquí!

Aturdido por el inesperado ser que no se daba cuenta de que sí, estaba fantaseando con cosas importantes, y le interrumpía, se giró con una mueca de contrariedad reprimida. Y allí, con una sonrisa de adoración, no estaba el enamorado Maki-chan que quería, sino una de sus fans de hakone.

—Qué sorpresa… — ¿Cómo se llamaba? —… Koneko-chan —Sonrió guiñándole un ojo. A diferencia de lo que ocurría con su adorado platónico, ella sí se derritió enfrente suyo nada más olvidó su nombre. Le gustaría recordar el nombre de alguien con tan buen gusto como para fijarse en él, claro, ¡pero no podía con tantas! ¿Y luego decían que sus fans no babeaban por él? Bueno, esto servía para confirmar que no, no eran sus feromonas lo que fallaban, sino el receptor…— me alegro mucho de verte~ ¡es una casualidad preciosa! Aunque claro, verme a mí en cualquier momento es algo inmejorable~ —la sonrisa fue más dedicada a sí mismo que a la chica de enfrente, que asentía sin pensar en ningún momento que delante suyo alguien irradiaba vanidad… ¿Vanidad? Si Toudou-san era un ser humilde y magnífico, muchas gracias.

— ¡Pienso lo mismo, Toudou-san! S-Sobre todo… ya sabe… cuando estoy tan desprotegida de la lluvia

…Jinpachi era bastante listo, y por eso había previsto todo para su encuentro con Maki-chan. Así que su instinto femenino le gritaba que se alejara de ella, que salvara su bendita cita, porque ¡no era ningún idiota que ni podía percatarse de cuando su amor de preparatoria estaba en peligro por extras complicados! Pero por otra parte, ¡no podía permitirse perder una fan así como así! Era su deber como **_idol_** de hakogaku, tener una reputación intachable (pese al bullying de sus compañeros, ja) y tratar como un caballero a cada una de ellas… así que…

—No puedo dejar que te enfermes, koneko-chan —Le guiñó un ojo, aunque su corazón estaba destrozándose por sus ilusas esperanzas con cada palabra. Dios, ¿por qué esta chica no podía tener un príncipe mágico, que apareciera de la nada y la cubriera de la lluvia con su paraguas? ¿Por qué una princesa como él tenía que hacerse cargo de esto y descuidar a su propio príncipe? ¡La vida era tan injusta! — Ten mi paraguas, no soportaría verte mal por mi culpa —Le dedicó su sonrisa más amable a la chica, cualquiera sea su nombre, y se lo tendió pese a que su alma se aferraba a ese objeto como con cadenas. — ¡Espero verte mañana!

Para su fortuna, ella asintió, aturdida por el ataque de belleza y brillitos estilo manga shoujo, y siguió asintiendo tras tomar el paraguas e irse, despidiéndose continuamente con su mano. Toudou se despidió de igual manera, mas apenas ella desapareció su sonrisa hizo lo mismo.

 _Adiós a compartir paraguas con Maki-chan…_

— ¿Jinpachi? —El carraspeo de Yuusuke le hizo voltear, y le regaló la sonrisa más triste de su repertorio—… ¿Sucede algo? —no es por halagarse a sí mismo como el otro, pero cada vez que se encontraban Toudou le brindaba un poco más de entusiasmo…

—Maki-chan, yo…yo… — ¡ _No llores, idiota!_ — N-Nunca podré compartir paraguas contigo… snif

…Makishima se limitó a mirarle incrédulo, razonando (tristemente no por primera vez) si era necesario llevar a su rival a terapia, para contrarrestar esos extraños –y lindos- ataques de llanto que solía tener. Pero al parecer, de nuevo, él tendría que hacerse cargo, y ojalá con eficiencia…. Aunque para empezar, ¿de dónde diablos sacó Toudou que a él le gustaría compartir paraguas? Vamos, ya no eran niños como para sonrojarse con eso.

Por supuesto, no podía decírselo, o arriesgaría mucho más que lágrimas… recordaba cierta vez, cuando algo pegajoso impactó directo a su cara… no, mejor no se acordaba.

—Jinpachi —Como si se tratase de un animalito herido, se le aproximó despacio, tratando de confortarle con la mirada. Cuando por fin pareció conseguirlo, decidió darle una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Buuuaaa—Chilló con más fuerza, abrazándose a sí mismo.

Dios, ¿tanto habían empeorado sus sonrisas?

—Jinpachi, calma —Ordenó, algo resignado a seguir hiriéndose los tímpanos por culpa del otro. Agradeció infinitamente que no hubiese nadie por la calle…

—Mira, mami, ¡ese chico hizo llorar a su amigo!

…oh, el típico niño-que-nadie-sabía-de-donde-salía, genial. Y su madre, claro, la encargada de mirarle como a un criminal cualquiera, infaltable.

Se frotó el puente de la nariz, pensando cómo romper la secuencia de malos clichés que podían avecinarse a este paso. Si Toudou seguía llorando, capaz que justo pasara un camión y les empapara con algún charco de la calle… oh, ¡y sólo le empaparía a él, porque una princesa no se moja!... alto, ¿qué tenía que ver este llanto con los clichés?

 _Mierda_ , se lamentó, _está logrando hacerme pensar como él…_

—Jinpachi —Vamos, ¡la tercera era la vencida! —Yo… no necesito compartir paraguas contigo, ¿sabes? No lo necesitamos, porque…. — ¿"Porque eres tan obvio que hasta yo me di cuenta de la estupidez que pretendes"? No parecía una buena opción… en fin, recurriría al cliché—: Porque pensé en algo mucho mejor para esta tarde —No tenía ni idea de si madre e hijo seguían allí para fastidiar o ya se habían marchado, pero daba igual aun si se trataba de traumatizar a menores de edad; no era la primera vez que haría eso a fin de cuentas, aunque esta vez sería por un motivo muy distinto: tomó a Toudou por la cintura, esforzándose por lucir como un ridículo príncipe de cuento de hadas (o más bien como galán de novela juvenil, duh) y declaró—: Porque esperaba darte algo mucho más lindo

— ¿Q-qué cosa? —Logró tartamudear, suplicando a todos los dioses de las cintas para el cabello que no chorrease nada de su naricita. Porque este era uno de esos momentos perfectos, clímax para algo _precioso_ , que su Maki-chan había planeado especialmente hacer con él…

—Esto —Sin decir más cosas que pudiesen afectar su orgullo, le besó, empujándole fuera de la protección del techo de esa tienda. Se empapó toda su ropa, sí, porque no era una simple llovizna, pero al menos fue por algo mucho más romántico que por un camión veloz, y al dios de la moda Toudou Jinpachi no parecía importarle tampoco el arruinar su vestimenta.

Así que Toudou, aunque no compartió un paraguas bajo la lluvia, fue feliz. Porque el beso bajo la lluvia también es cliché, y se siente aún más hermosamente cursi cuando es el primero que se daban.

* * *

 **Frases**

Una vez que empezaron a ser novios, todo fue mucho más bochornoso y fácil. No necesitaban buscar motivos debajo de las piedras para poder verse, y ya no se sentía como un stalker por llamarle o mandarle mensajitos a cada hora. ¡Porque ahora tenía una razón más aprobada! Así que tenía que aprovecharse, ¿no?

Sonriendo como idiota (idiota adorable a los ojos de Makishima) no le importó que el otro estuviese intentando de leer tranquilo, y apoyó un codo sobre el escritorio, intentando posar. De seguro le salía increíble.

—Maki-chan… estuve pensando, y decidí confesarte que te encuentro hermoso

¡Kya! ¡Se estaba volviendo tan atrevido! Tal vez pronto podría reclamar su besito de recompensa~

—… ¿A qué viene eso? —Obtuvo en su lugar, poniéndole nervioso al instante. — Antes dijiste que daba miedo

—E-Eso fue… ¡porque me parece lindo lo terrorífico que eres! Digo, eras —Se corrigió con rapidez— Ya sabes… eres como el arte: el arte no necesita ser hermoso, debe hacerte sentir algo —Intentó darse un tono solemne.

—… ¿Lo sacaste de tumblr?

En realidad ni eso, una fan le había hablado de no-recordaba-qué libro y bueh~

—… Tal vez tumblr sea nuestro siempre —Dijo casi sin darse cuenta por recordar otro libro, y aunque al instante quiso golpearse la cabeza contra el escritorio no lo hizo. Porque Maki-chan le sonreía… ¿o se reía de él? ¡Y se veía hermoso! ¡Le daba un 10! Y a sí mismo otro 10, lo tenía merecido~

* * *

 **Llamadas**

Aunque llevaban casi una hora en el teléfono, Jinpachi se sentía incapaz de colgar. ¿Cómo, si no podría verle hasta el fin de semana? ¿Cómo, si apenas era lunes?... bueno, vale, le vio ayer, ¡pero no contaba!

—Maki-chan~ déjame dormir escuchando tu voz a la distancia —Ronroneó, en una vano intento de sonar seductor para el otro.

—Tienes demasiada resistencia para mi gusto —Gruñó en respuesta— Hablamos mañana, ¿sí? —Trató de consolarlo con lo obvio.

— ¡No! —Se lanzó a su cama, con el teléfono todavía pegado a su oreja— Maki-chan… sólo si cuelgas tú primero —Jugueteó divertido, enrollándose un mechón de cabello y con una sonrisa de idiota en la cara.

—Escucha…no creo poder discutir eso por otra media hora, me dará tendinitis y no podré ni agarrar el manubrio… ¿Jinpachi? —Preguntó cuándo el otro no dijo ni pio. ¿Se habría molestado?

—L-Lo siento, es que…

— ¿Sí? —Se preocupó.

—Creo que a mí me está comenzando a dar tendinitis… algo extraño tira mi brazo…

Yuusuke no se extrañó por eso, a fin de cuentas Toudou siempre mandaba mensajitos cargados de amor, y él le plantaba el visto, así que estaba claro cuál brazo era el más cansado.

—Anda a dormir, idiota

—No hace falta, uso el otro brazo y listo, ¡ahora sólo…!

Makishima colgó sin dejarle decir más, dispuesto a tener que escuchar el berrinche del otro al día siguiente. Pero bueno, esta era su manera de demostrar preocupación por su novio, es decir, ¿qué mejor que cuidando el estado de su otro brazo? ¿Y no era Toudou el que siempre exigía una buena condición para "estar preparado para sus carreras" y demás? Pues bien, le estaba haciendo caso… ya estaba aprendiendo cómo usar las advertencias de Jinpachi en su contra.

* * *

 **Buenas noches**

Y cuando tuvieron su primera vez, también fue "perfecto", porque cierto idiota cursi le había obligado a investigar todos esos temas, para tratar con cuidado su hermoso cuerpo y demás, lo típico. Hasta le había dicho cuál era su desayuno favorito, y que se lo llevara a tal hora al día siguiente. Yuusuke no quería ni imaginar qué tan temprano tendría que levantarse para preparar el bendito desayuno dietético, pero tendría que hacerlo para darle el gusto en algo a su princesita de clichés.

—Maki-chan… te quiero —Repitió, por milésima vez en la noche, un Jinpachi más adormilado que hace un par de horas atrás. ¿Cuándo se le agotarían las energías?

—Lo sé, Jinpachi —Murmuró somnoliento, acariciándole la cabeza para que fuese un chico normal y le diese más sueño. Eso solía funcionar con la gente corriente, esperaba que también sirviera para la "realeza". — Yo también… buenas noches

—Buenas noches —Con una adorable sonrisa, se fue durmiendo de a poco, abrazado a su torso. Y el peliverde sonrió, cansado pero satisfecho, prometiéndose que mañana le despertaría con un cursi beso para hacerle honor a su título, y que prepararía su especialidad culinaria, cuando…

 _¿Por qué no podemos dormir abrazados?_ , se lamentó, sin poder quitarse al pelinegro de encima para taparse los oídos. Porque sí, pretendía dormir abrazado a su princesita. Pero Toudou farsante, no le dejaba dormir con sus ronquidos… ¿las princesas roncaban siquiera?

De más está decir que despertó en el piso, ojeroso y aterrador. Pero seguía de buen humor en lo posible, y continuaba queriendo despertarle con algún cliché que le complaciera. Así que empezó a cocinar rápido, para llevarle enseguida su desayuno y darle un beso de buenos días.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _Bien, quedó tan cliché como el título(?) pero bueh xD espero que les haya gustado! Sinceramente, la intención inicial era "arruinar clichés" más bien, pero en su lugar acabamos con unos fails por falta de presupuesto(?)_

 _Amo a esta ship, y tengo la ligera impresión de que les hice irradiar dulzura...aunque bueno, para mí todo es cursi(?) lo siento cursi x´D_

 _y también... no pude contenerme, tenía que poner a Toudou roncando xD es tan ooc(?)_

 _Gracias por leer, nos vemos pronto Cx_


End file.
